


Hell (also known as highschool)

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Docking, M/M, Masturbation, No Homo, Other, Pining, Sexual Repression, Threesome, Weed, Zach/Frankie is endgame, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Zach Rance, like all other confused teenagers, is just trying to figure out who he is and what he likes through experimentation. It seems like his best friend, Frankie Grande, has it all figured out.</p><p> </p><p>(Or: It's not gay if you don't kiss.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell (also known as highschool)

Zach was the kind of kid who everyone in the grade knew. The kind where someone only has to mention 'Rance' and the teachers got this look in their eyes as if having flashbacks. He was the kind of kid whose sneakers and abrasive voice you heard before you saw him swaggering down the hallway. He was the boy that has his test finished before anyone else, but then he wandered around the hallways and forgot that he had class.

Zach, although beloved by his friends and enemies alike, had been a loener through most of middle school. Then, on the first day of highschool, him and Frankie had found eachother and never let go. Zach had never sat so still as when he saw Frankie for the first time in history class.

"Wow. You're hot. Like, I swear to god I have a semi right now," Zach whispered so loudly that half the class heard, and Frankie, assuming Zach was making fun of him, rolled his eyes. Frankie turned back to the teacher, who was droning on about the War of 1812, and continued to take notes as if boys got hard around him all the time. Zach fidgeted in his seat.

"I like your hair- it's so dark and brown. I like your shoes- they look expensive. I like your pants. I like your eyelashes. Are they real? Huh? What's your name? My name's Zach Rance. I'm fifteen. How old are you? Can I-"

"Please. Be. Quiet. Zach. Effin. Rance."

"Zach Rance.Frankie Grande. Thank you for distracting the class with your flirting. Maybe you would like to continue in detention?" The teacher snapped, and Frankie immediately blushed and turned back to the board. Zach just kept repeating the name to himself.

Frankie Grande. Frankie Grande. Frankie Grande. He wrote it all over his work, and he found Frankie's schedule by sneaking into the main office and finding his papers. They had four classes and a lunch together that year. Zach changed his schedule so they would have even more classes together.

"Please, please, please let me eat lunch with you," Zach had never wanted to be friends with anyone so much in his life before. Frankie, who gave him a wary look, nodded.

"Only if you promise not to bother me in class. I have a GPA to keep up. Honor roll, you know?"

"W-wow? R-really? I'll shut up if we can hang out after school. I hear that you're on the track and volleyball team, but after practice you should come to my place and then I'll show you how to play golf. I-if you want." Zach stuttered as he took a seat next to Frankie and looked up at him as though he had just told him how to pass all his classes without studying. Zach was not shy. He was usually loud, but there was something about Frankie that made him bite his lip and listen diligently.

"I'd love to hang out with you, rose."

\-------

It was said, by school folklore, that Zach had become possessed by Frankie and that was the reason that he followed him around like a lost puppy. Others would claim that he had simply fell in love at first sight.

Zach would deny such claims with a _yeah, right, bro, we're just best friends._ Yet, no one could deny that Zach was wrapped around Frankie's finger. A joke from Frankie would make Zach double over and he wouldn't recover for the whole period. A smile from Frankie and he would look like the Gators had just won. Once Frankie had told him that he liked boys with pierced ears and Zach immediately went to get his pierced. He would wear his studs in everyday even though his mom yelled at him that it made him look 'queer.'

Even teachers could see that Zach was balls deep in love with Frankie, and he showed no signs of pulling out. If Zach was staring out a window, his math teacher would snap at him to stop planning his date with Frankie and concentrate. When Zach finished his mile in record time, his coach slapped him on the back and told him he was glad that his boyfriend was giving him pointers.

Frankie was everything that Zach was not. Frankie was athletic;he got up every morning at five to run around around the neighborhood. Zach was not. Frankie was dedicated; he studied his biology notes and memorized verb tenses every free moment that he got. Zach was not. Frankie was a people pleaser; he loved to make people laugh or entertain a crowd with a story. Zach was not.

Logically, Zach thought that he should hate Frankie. He was the type of try hard that Zach thought he would have avoided, but he was drawn to him.

\--------

In the summer of tenth grade, they smoked weed for the first time. Zach had bought some from the kid next door, and he had run a block to Frankie's house. They shared everything together.

Zach liked Frankie's house because his nine year old sister, Ari, was sweet, and Frankie's mom allowed them to lock the door. In Zach's house, his brother would always burst in to see what he was up to and his mom would scream 'there are no secrets in this house' if he tried to lock the door. So he always stayed at Frankie's.

Frankie, being a couple months older, took the weed between his shaking fingers and took the first, apprehensive hit. Then he started to cough, scrunched up his face in disgust, and pushed the blunt into Zach's hands. Zach wanted him to enjoy this and then he got an idea.

"Here, I'll show you. I saw AJ do this before to someone else," Zach took a hit from from the blunt but, instead of blowing out the smoke, he pressed his lips against Frankie's and gently exhaled. Frankie's eyes became half lidded and a sated smile started to form.

"Wow, Zach. That felt nice. T-the weed I mean. Do that again," Frankie commanded. Zach obliged his best friend by taking a bigger hit this time, his eyes watering with concentration, and then pressed their lips together again. Frankie was making these interesting sounds and Zach's sluggish mind liked how Frankie looked so pretty with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Zach was aware of Frankie's hand gripping his shirt.

"'S called shotgun," Zach mumbled against Frankie's lips as they lay chest to chest.

"It's nice. I like the part where you hold the back of my neck. Makes my toes go all crinkly and my palms get all sweaty. Must be some niccce weed you got."Frankie's pupils were dilated and Zach could see his eyelashes flutter from this close up every time he blinked. It was a strange thing to think, and Zach wondered if Frankie's eyelashes were real. They were so long.

"You're hard," Zach realized as he looked down, but his drug addled mind didn't seem to think that this was a shocking event. Frankie just smiled back at him as if it was a compliment.

"Well, you are too! I didn't even think that arousal was a part of smoking...Huh, I must have missed that part," Frankie spoke into Zach's neck and patted his chest, "We should do something about it..."

"Like, um, watch porn. Bros do that," Zach decided, but Frankie looked peeved as if he had thought of another way to relieve the tension. Neverless, Frankie rolled over and pulled his laptop between them. He opened up a folder labelled 'Extra Hard Math Problems,' and Zach's eyes widened as the video started to play. There were two boys about to fuck a girl, who was laying in the background, but the taller boy dropped down to his knees and started to blow the shorter one. Frankie already had one hand in his sweat pants and was starting to stroke.

"You okay, Zach?" Frankie was looking at him, and his fingers were still working under his sweatpants. Zach didn't want to make this weird so he allowed himself to slip his hand into his pajama bottoms as soon as the boys turned their attention to the girl in the video. Nothing weird about this.

"It's nice. Really. I like to do this with you," Zach didn't know why he was talking in the middle of this, but he felt warm and the air was filled with smoke. Frankie smiled and didn't bother to cover himself as his sweats slipped lower to reveal his cock. Zach pretended he hadn't seen.

Zach could hear that Frankie was close, his breathing hard and hand moving quicker, and Zach looked up to watch his best friend's face. He would regret this decision because he could never forget the way Frankie's face looked, all cute and nose scrunched up, when he came. Then Zach came quickly afterwards, unable to hold back a groan, all over his stomach. He could feel Frankie's eyes on him.

It should have been tense or awkward. It wasn't. Zach had never felt so at ease and loose and carefree. Frankie, eyes still hooded and humming with contentment, handed him a tissue.

Zach decided to say the first thing that came to his mind, "How come you make those weird little whining sounds when you come?"

Frankie imitates an over-exaggerated groan: "That's what you sound like. I wasn't sure if you were in pleasure or in pain. And you kept biting your lip so much I'm surprised that it isn't bloody."

"Fruitloop."

"Lip biter."

Zach stuck out his tongue, and they both laughed. He was glad that Frankie was such a good friend that they could do this sort of thing together, and it wouldn't be weird. It wasn't gay if you didn't kiss afterwards.

\-------

It was the winter of tenth grade, and Zach and Frankie were both at their first party. Drinks, full of something that was NOT fruit punch, were passed out at the door. Frankie, track star and straight A student, wasn't really part of any particular clique, but he was well liked by everyone. Zach had probably been invited so everyone could laugh when he made a fool out of himself.

Zach downed his mystery drink and worked up the confidence to go talk to the pretty cheerleader, Nicole, and try out one of his pick up lines. She spent the next couple minutes rolling her eyes and finally told him that she would NEVER be drunk enough to want him to 'butter her bagel.'

That was Zach's love life summed up, and he went to see what Frankie was doing.

Frankie, maybe it was his blonde tipped hair or his cheekbones, attracted lots of female attention. Not that Frankie ever seemed interested in dating anyone. So Zach was surprised when he came into the living room and found that there was an asian girl sitting on Frankie's lap and whispering something in his ear. Frankie looked up, met Zach's stare, and motioned him over with one finger.

"What are you two fruitloops talking about? Looks cozy," Zach snapped, and he was tempted to push the girl out of Frankie's lap.

"Zach, relax. Pao, meet my, uh, my best friend that I was telling you about."

"Ohhh, he's even more handsome than I expected," Pao leaned over until she was draped over both of their laps and she sensually stroked Zach's face, "Yes, I think this will work out perfectly."

Zach didn't know what was happening, but he felt Frankie's hand gently caressing his back. Pao leaned over and whispered something into Frankie's ear that made him smile and tighten his grip on Zach's hip. Then Pao leaned over and whispered that she wanted both him and Frankie to fuck her- _at the same time._

"That sounds...um, wow. _Amazing_." Zach licked his lips because they had gone dry, and he pushed up involuntarily into where Pao was sitting on his lap. Frankie's hand was rubbing down his back and it rested for a fraction of a second over his ass. Zach knew he wasn't red in the face because of the alchol.

"Thank you. It's kind of been my fantasy for the longest time to have a threesome with a gay couple before I go off to college. I asked around and for some reason every kept mentioning your names and laughing. Frankie's told me that you've both never done it with a girl, but I'll show you what to do. Don't worry," Pao was speaking quickly, and Zach, whose mind was buzzed with alcohol, had trouble following all the words. All he knew was that Pao was a smoke bomb. And so was Frankie (obviously). And they both wanted to have sex with him.

"Wait, um, we're not-"

"Ready to go right now. We'll meet tomorrow at the address that you wrote down for me. Don't worry...we'll be there," Frankie promised and she gratefully kissed him on the lips and then kissed Zach. Zach could still taste Frankie on her lips.

She left, and Zach was left shaken. Frankie leaned over to him, hand rubbing soothing circles, and explained that he also had always dreamed of a threesome. Especially with Zach. Zach, who usually gotten off on the feeling alone, had never imagined doing...that. Yet, now that the thought had been put in his head he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Zach told his mom that he was sleeping over at Frankie's house and Frankie told his mother that he was sleeping over at Zach's house. It was a thirty minute walk to the hotel that Pao had rented, and Zach was a bundle of nerves. He kept talking about nothing and stumbling over his words until Frankie leaned over, kissed him gently on the cheek, and promised him that it would be okay.

"I'll be right there with you," Frankie promised.

Pao was spunky and kind, and she didn't get right into 'it.' Instead, they played Call of Duty for a while on the game station that she had bought and ate alcoholic chocolates. Frankie kept tickling Zach to get him to lose and Zach was breathless and whining _Frankieeee stahhpppp._ Pao was watching them and asked them the oddest thing that Zach had ever heard.

"Can you two, like, make out?"

"Mhhh hmmm," Frankie replied and when Zach opened his mouth to protest, Frankie started to suck on his neck. They did that all time, but this was different. Frankie wasn't doing it as a joke but to turn him on. And it was working. Zach's breathing started to slow as his best friend sucked at his skin until it bruised and Frankie's fingers (accidently?) brushed over his semi.

It was only when Zach felt someone else's lips against his that he remembered that Pao was still there. Frankie pulled away, watching Pao straddle Zach, and Zach could see, from the corner of his eye, that he was slipping out of his pants. Pao pulled back, and Zach could feel she was already a little wet through her skirt.

"Now, I want to try something I saw in this porn once. Both of you take off your clothes," Pao commanded. Zach fingers were shaking too much so Frankie, who was completely naked except his underwear, helped him unbutton his shirt and unzip his shorts. Zach tried to say thank you, but his mouth was too dry.

"I said _ALL_ your clothes."

"Oh, sorry," Frankie stripped and Zach had trouble looking away. Frankie was lean and tan, and it wasn't like Zach had never seen him naked before. But this felt different. _Sexual_. Zach covered himself- cheeks red with modesty. Pao was into it, pupils dilated, and rubbing herself through her panties.

"I want to see you two rub off on each other," she said.

Zach sat on the bed, frozen and eyes wide, so Frankie moved closer to him slowly. Relax, Frankie breathed in his ear. Then he was gently, ever so gently, kissing Zach's neck again and his hands sensually rubbed Zach's nipples. Zach had never touched his nipples like this before, but he liked the way Frankie did it. Zach didn't know what to do with his hands so he wrapped them around Frankie's back and then hid his burning cheeks in Frankie's confident shoulders. Pao moaned behind them and told them to go on with it.

"Like this?" Frankie was holding both of their leaking cocks in his hands, and he rubbed them against each other. Zach was biting his lip, and he realized how passive he must look as he let Frankie stroke them in unison. Vaguely, he wondered if this was gay. Not if they didn't kiss, right?

"Good. Careful, Frankie, I don't want Zach to come yet. I want to feel him inside me," Pao promised, breathlessly, as she peeled off her clothes. Zach stared at her perky breasts and her smooth, trimmed cunt. Boy, he was lucky that she would be his first time. Zach was glad Frankie was here with him and he appreciatively kissed Frankie's neck as they pulled away.

"Here, I'll show you how to put it on, Zach. I know you haven't taken health yet..come here," Frankie ripped open another condom and knelt down to put it over Zach. His cock twitched in interest as Frankie touched him again, and Zach tried not to think about how much he liked the feeling of Frankie's fingers on him.

Zach, following Pao's instructions put it inside her, and Frankie whispered in his ear that he had done a good job.

"You see how she's moaning, Zach? Move your hips like that again. Good boy," Frankie praised him, and he was stroking his hair as Zach was deep inside of her. He bit his lip in concentration and tried to keep up the rhythm.

"F-fuck, Fr- Pao. It feels _so_ good."

It was so tight, and Frankie's hot voice in his ear was just making it harder to think. Zach wanted nothing more than for Frankie to keep his hand on his hips as he pounded into Pao. Sweat dripped down his body, and Zach had never felt anything so good. Frankie wiped his forehead, where his bangs had covered his eyes, and gently kissed his cheek.

Then Frankie was on the other side of Pao, at her request, and was fucking her mouth. His hands were in her hair, but his eyes were steadily on Zach. Zach leaned forward and tried to pretend that their eyes hadn't made contact in such an intimate moment. But his treacherous eyes looked back up, and he came with Frankie's eyes names almost (almost, thank god) slipping out of his lips. Instead, he groaned. Frankie came a minute later.

They collapsed onto the bed, and, even though Pao was between them, Frankie's fingers had found their way back into Zach's hair. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. He tried not to think about how they had made eye contact. He wasn't gay. Nope, he had just fucked a hot-almost-college girl.

"Thank you, Zach. Thank you, Frankie. I appreciate you two fulfilling my fantasy. I'll think about you two in many of my wet dreams," She kissed them both on the lips again.

"We're honored."

"Yah, I can't wait to tell everyone I lost my virginity to such a smoke bomb!"

"Zach!" Frankie and Pao screamed in unison, and he just laughed.

\-------

It was the summer of tenth grade and Zach was working at the Thai shop down the road. He made deliveries in the day and then he ran down to Frankie's house. Zach's mom didn't even need to ask where he was. She and Frankie's mom would both share exasperated looks.

"I've been thinking about Pao..." Zach admitted even though he had already described, in gritty detail, how he would fantasize about her. The only part he left out was that he would imagine Frankie next to him during it: stroking his hair and sucking on his neck.

"Yes, Zach, we've gone over how you liked how experienced she was," Frankie glared at him as he did his 'sleepy exercises.'

"No, I was thinking about how I liked that you were there with me. I mean...I've gotten a couple handjobs and that gross blowjob behind the Thai shop, but it's not the same. I've started to think you two have corrupted me so I can never have sex with anyone else again without comparing it to...that," Zach explained as he flopped onto Frankie's bed and watched him do his sleepy exercises.

"I've felt the same...And I've...I've come to the conclusion that I might be...not straight."

"What?"

" _Gay_. I'm g to the a and you wonder why?"

"Are you sure? Didn't you like when she kissed you?"

"Yes, Zach, I just liked kissing boys better. Oh, don't raise your eyebrows. I haven't told you everything about me. Me and Michael have fooled around after track practice, and I've...it doesn't matter. I'm gay, Zach."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and, yes, Zach had suspected for some time. Frankie certainly had some stereotypical habits, such as a limp wrist and a lilt to his words, but he hadn't been sure. Now that Frankie had said it, though, Zach no more doubts. Yes, his best friend was queer.

"I...congrats," Zach said quietly, "I hope this doesn't change anything between us. I mean...we've always been close physically. And I'm not gay. I like girls."

Frankie gave him a strange look: "Duh, rose. Why would this change anything? You're still my best friend. I just wanted to tell you and my family before I went public. And, honestly, I didn't need a no homo after I came out. Why are you always so defensive?"

"Whatever. Can we still cuddle?"

"Yes, I want my backrub."

\-------

In eleventh grade, Frankie came out and everyone thought that meant Zach and Frankie were going to get together. Nothing changed. Zach still sat the lunch table with his hand slung over Frankie's shoulder as if he claiming him. They still flirted and kissed each other on the cheek, and Frankie would buy Zach cookie's from the school store. The only thing that they stopped doing was getting off together, and Zach, who wouldn't admit it to anybody, missed that part of their relationship.

Zach just wasn't gay. He liked girls- as he was quick to remind everyone who asked.

"Bro, calm the fuck down. You have, like, a gay panic everytime that I mention Frankie being out. All I wanted to tell you- if you would let me finish- is that I saw your man making out with the quarterback," Cody smiled like it was the coolest thing he had ever heard. Zach scowled.

"Dude, why would you tell me that? And seriously...Devin?! You think Frankie would have a little taste before he went around shoving his tongue down boy's throats. Jeesus."

Zach was in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. When Frankie poked him with a pencil in Algebra, he continued to work. Frankie took out his phone and texted him, but Zach ignored him. Finally, Frankie threw a note onto his desk, which Zach uncrumpled.

_Why didn't u eat lunch with us? Stop ignoring me, fruitloop...I have something really cool to tell you after school. Can I come over?_

Zach threw the paper out the open window and buried his head in his heads because he already knew what Frankie was going to tell him. Why couldn't he be happy for his best friend? Frankie was doing better with the boys than Zach was doing with the girls. That must be why he was so frustrated.

Him and Frankie shared everything, and he hated now that Frankie had this other side to him that he didn't tell Zach about. Frankie would go out to gay bars, and Zach would refuse to listen to all his stories about sexual encounters with older, kinky men. Ugh. It wasn't like Zach had any crazy stories to tell him about girls because he couldn't get himself interested in any girl past kisses and messy handjobs behind the bleachers. Without Frankie, sex seemed...lackluster.

So Zach spent most of his free time jacking off and getting high. At least, Frankie never seemed interested in having a relationship with any of his conquests. Then, he started dating Micheal right before New Years. The countdown had started and, instead of kissing Zach's neck like he had done for the last two years, he kissed Micheal.

And Zach sat alone and stared down at his feet. He tried to tell himself that the heavy feeling in his chest was because he wanted a significant other but that was a lie. He didn't want anyone but Frankie.

Now, Frankie wouldn't cuddle with him anymore because he had to be with boyfriend. And he didn't suck hickies into Zach's neck because it upset his boyfriend. And everything was about his dumb-stupid-no-good boyfriend.

Cody pushed him: "Stop glaring at your ex-lover. It's making everyone uncomfortable. Jeesus, if you want him then just tell him. I'm 100% sure he's felt the same about you for the longest time."

"I'm not gay."

"True. But you're not really straight, are you?"

Zach bit his lip and he tortured himself by watching as Frankie snuggled into his boyfriend's side. There was no way that a normal best friend would feel this way. This wasn't normal. Cody, of course, was right. Zach Rance was not gay, but he certainly couldn't be straight.

\-------

It was the first day of senior year when Frankie has his first big breakup, and Zach had trouble disguising his happiness. Of course, he was sad that Frankie was so wrecked about it, but he was pleased that now things can go back to the way they were.

Except it was different. When Zach rubbed his hands down Frankie's back, he could feel the tension in the air. Under the warm blankets, Zach's hands became cold and sweaty like he was waiting for something. Frankie still liked to suck hickies on his neck, and Zach let him because he couldn't refuse Frankie. So sometimes they'll lay on Frankie's bed, tired after cramming for midterms, and Frankie will curl up against him.

Zach found himself drifting closer to Frankie. He found his hands playing with Frankie's fingers or twirling a piece of his hair. He would always pull back before it became strange or joke about how they were a cute couple.

Zach was afraid that he was becoming pleased with the idea of doing nothing but lying on his bed with his head rested on Frankie's lap or curled up under him. Tonight, Frankie was scrolling through his phone and pressing lazy kisses on his neck and by the time Zach realized he was hard Frankie had already seen.

"You okay?" Frankie whispered in his ear and Zach became aware of a hand rubbing his chest.

"Yah...I want. I want..." _you_.

"Me too," Frankie replied and when they finally kissed it felt like it had been a long time coming. Zach gripped him tightly and never wanted to let go.

\---------

Zach came out to his closest family and friends as bisexual a month before they graduated. So none of them were surprised when he threw up his graduation cap and kissed Frankie.

"You fruitloop," Zach teased.

"Lip-biter," Frankie snarked, but he leaned forward and bit Zach's lip.

They may have been eighteen and off to college, but Zach was just as enamored with Frankie as that first day that they had meet. Now, they were taller and stronger and (hopefully) wiser, but Zach knew that his heart had always beat for only one. It was cheesy but true.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments/kudos if you liked this and want to see more like it! :)


End file.
